This invention relates to instruments for dental care and more particularly to specialized instruments, including picks and brushes, used to remove plaque, as well as clean root areas and the interproximal spaces between teeth. In addition, to maintain healthy gum tissue, it is desirable to provide for massage. This will develop thicker and healthier gum surface layers.
A number of instruments have been designed for removal of plaque and massaging gum tissue. These instruments have picks and brushes which are applied to gum and tooth surfaces.
It is necessary to provide a handle to firmly hold the pick or brush in place while in use. Additionally, a handle provides for securing the pick or brush. A secure grip allows the pick or brush to be projected perpendicularly from the tip of the handle to facilitate movement in the interproximal spaces and prevent the pick or brush from rotating or bending about its axis.
The requirement for a handle has resulted in a more expensive construction than required for other usages. For example, Burns U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,226 has a metal handle for holding an interproximal implement, with a retention chuck having screw threads and knurling. The construction of such a metal handle involves significant costs. The metal handle also is unsatisfactory in that overtightening can result in a damaged appliance. Conversely under-tightening can also result in damage. While plastic handles are available they are not easily adapted to the type of construction shown in Burns.
When the dental appliance includes a pick it is important to provide a suitable handle to properly position the pick relative to the mouth. If the handle holds a projecting wooden toothpick the opposite end of the toothpick must be severed by breaking. This is likely to result in sharp projecting wooden fibers which can leave splinters.
Other attempts to provide a suitable dental appliance are illustrated by Naylo U.S. Pat. No. 451,293; Uster U.S. Pat. No. 1,291,282; Bixler U.S. Pat. No. 1,397,395; Withycombe U.S. Pat. No. 1,723,226; Eisenberg U.S. Pat. No. 1,784,986; Adams U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,475; Abreneu U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,345; Boone U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,929; Marquis U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,040; Wagner U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,548; Jansbeski U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,676. Illustrative of the continuing objections to prior art devices is U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,143 and cited references in which the handle is required to have a sleeve in order to firmly hold the dental member in place on the member.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to facilitate the production and use of dental appliances. A related object is to provide a low cost dental appliance which can be produced rapidly and inexpensively.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dental appliance which eliminates the need for threaded chucks and sleeves, while providing a suitable holding capacity for the member held by the handle.
Another object of the invention is to eliminate the danger from splinters associated with the use of wooden picks with dental appliances.
A further object is to provide a dental appliance in which the orientation of the cleansing or massaging implement can be readily changed to accommodate different regions of the mouth.
A related object is to facilitate the change of position for the change of dental implements used for cleaning and massaging gums.